Changing the Norm
by FullOfAwesomeness44
Summary: When the craziest, weirdest girl come to Bloor's with the simple plan of having fun, who knows what's going to happen. GAHH! Sucky summery but it's worth the read!
1. Chapter 1

**Supp! I better start doing these disclaimers huh? I own nothing except Alex. And yes, she IS vaguely based off me. All Charlie Bone shtuff is owned by Jenny Nimmo.**

Tancred's POV

Why is it that the days that start out normal always end up crazy? I guess you can't call anything in my life normal though. I got up, got on the bus and went into Bloor's, the un-happiest place on Earth. Sometimes. My friends help improve it a bit. Anyway, as soon as I went into the so called garden, something was off. Sitting on the steps was someone I'd never seen before. She was average size with messy brown-ish, blonde-ish, red-ish hair that partly covered her eyes. She was wearing a green cape. Cool! Someone new in Art. Her light green eyes were sparkling and she had a huge smile on. Her head was bobbing to some unknown music. You couldn't miss her giant headphones. They covered her ears completely and were black with monkeys on the sides.

I walked up to her and she reached in her pocket and then took the headphones off. "Hi!" She said in an odd accent. "Hi. You're new here right?" I said. Duh she's new! "Yeah! Came right over from the U.S. of A. I'm Alex," She said nicely. "I'm Tancred Torsson. What's you're last name?" I asked. Hey, I like to know these things. "Thorpe. Awesome, ain't it?" She said her smile widening. "Yeah… Why did you come to Britain?" I asked. "I got kicked out of my old school, and there's no other school for kids with sweet powers in America, and my dad lives here so here I am. My old school was lame though, we didn't get to wear capes. Even though these ones are a bit poptart," She rambled. I stared. "…poptart?" I said, confused. "Oh right, haha! I'm not home. It's a way of saying lame or stupid. You use it instead of misusing "gay". Some of my friends made it," She explained. "Ah, wait! You're endowed?" I cried, catching that bit of her ramble. It was her turn to be confused. "Endowed?" She said slowly. "You said you had "sweet powers". We call them endowments," I said. "Oh! Yes, yes I do," Alex said, nodding in understanding. "Well? What do you do?" I asked. For the first time since we started talking she frowned. She seemed to think something over then she smiled again. "I might tell you someday, but for now, it's a secret," She said finally.

I noticed a shadow over us. Manfred was glaring at Alex. "You are aware that electronic devices are only allowed to sixth years," he said menacingly. I glanced over at Alex. New kids usually are terrified of Manfred. She didn't falter a bit. "Chill Snape. I have a note," she said. He snatched the slip of paper she had offered and read it quickly. "Fine. Do not address me as "Snape" though. You will address me as sir," he said, turning away. "Whatever, Snape. Catch 'ya later!" She said. With that she went inside the doors. Lysander came up to me. "What are you so happy about?" he asked kindly. "I may have found the coolest person EVER," I answered. "The new girl is not even the slightest bit scared of Manfred." "She must be really stupid, oblivious, or tough," Lysander said. I laughed. "I guess. Let's get to class before we get detention," I said.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Alex was in most of my classes and Sander and I showed her around. Alex and Sander hit it off quite well. We all were fast friends. We were a little late for dinner so we missed the crowds. Alex started cart-wheeling the way down. She was really good at them. We burst through the doors leaning on each other and laughing uncontrollably. I could feel two glares on us (probably Manfred and Asa's) but I didn't give a damn. I saw Emma waving to us and we sat at the seats she saved for us. "Thanks Em!" I said. "Yeah! Emma, right? I've always been bad at remembering names," Alex said. "You got this one right. No problem guys. I had a feeling you'd be late," She replied. After dinner we guided Alex to the King's room.

**I couldn't put all of what Alex looks like in Tanc's thoughts so here's the rest. She has bangs, some freckles and she's wearing a light green t-shirt with a cartoon skunk on it and a black long sleeve shirt under. She's also wearing jean shorts that go just past her knees. Last but most awesome, she's wearing light green converse high tops. She is wearing socks but you can't see them.**


	2. Chapter 2the first evening

**Chapter 2!**

**I don't own any Charlie Bone related things, they belong to Jenny Nimmo. If I did own them the story line wouldn't be very good. :p**

Alex POV

Tancred, Lysander and Emma led me to a room off a secluded _corridor._ Phtt. I can believe I can say corridor and be relevant here. Anyway, they call it the King's room. It's where we super kids do our homework. Sigh, no putting off HW until one in the morning. It's a pretty righteous room, if I do say so myself. "Awesomeness! It's a circular room!" I commented to who ever was listening. This just happened to be Emma, Tanc, Sander and some sad looking dude in a blue cape. Tanc told me that kids in blue were in music. Sander introduced me. "Gabriel, this is Alex. Alex this is Gabriel." "Hi," Gabe said. "Supp," I replied. He looked a bit confused. Why do I keep getting that look? Emma whispered, "She's American," to Gabe. The confusion was gone. We sat down at the table. It went Gabriel, Emma (I quite like that girl), Me, Tanc and finally Sander.

We got right to work. I got my iPod out and listened to my alternative stuff. I noticed that other people came into the room but I wanted to finish as fast as possible so I could just chill. The dude that looks like a Mr. Severus Snape came in to the room and (what sounded like) locked the door. "Miss Thorpe?" He said. I paused my music and looked up. "Yeah?" I noticed everyone's head come up after that. Is my accent THAT different? "As I said before you will address me as sir. I realize this is your first day so I'll let it go this time but once more and you will get detention. Now, would you like to introduce yourself or should I?" he said, annoyance clear in his voice. "I will! Yo, I'm Alex Thorpe. Ummm, should I say something else?" I said to the nearly full table. "What's your endowment?" A weasel-like boy with red hair asked. WEASEL-LIKE? RED HAIR? I just found Ron Weasley. Booyah! "Ah, that Weasley, is something you will probably never know," I said. If possible they stared at me more intensely. "Whatever…" I muttered to myself.

A bit later a note slid to me under the table. Ron Weasley from Harry Potter? L.S.

Yay! Someone got the connection! _Yeah. I'm glad someone got it. A.T._ I slid it back. **(A/N Yes I'm aware that Tancred is sitting between them but they're sliding it past him)** I waited for the note to come back and, low and behold, it did. :) Haha! Nice. Cool it on Manfred though; you don't want to get detention. You have to stay at school until Saturday afternoon. L.S. …..Who's Manfred? _I don't mind staying. Who is this Manfred you're speaking of? A.T._ I passed it back. Woo to the hoo! I finished my homework. Time to slack off. I got the note back. You really don't know? He said you spoke before. L.S. _Ohhh! Yeah we talked. I just never got his name… He looks just like Snape doesn't he? A.T. _Yeah, he does a bit. You called him that didn't you? I shake my head at you. Don't respond; I don't fancy detention even if you do. L.S. Oh, well. I guess I'll just doodle for the next half hour. I LOVE drawing dragons. If they're not blueprints then they turn out quite cartoon-ish.

A half hour turned out to be a lot shorter then I thought. Before I even started putting my books away _Manfred_ told me to stay after. Lovely. I said bye to Emma and Tanc and Sander said that they'd wait for me. Unless I was mistaken, they looked a bit worried. "So…" I said. "I'll ask in private. What is your- what are you laughing at?" he said. Between giggles I managed to say "….That's… what she said!" He sighed and said "Detention, Thorpe." I shrugged. "In case you don't have it in the U.S., detention is a BAD thing," he said. Man, does he have a permanent annoyed voice or what? "We have it. I just don't really care," I said. He sighed. "What is your endowment?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "As I told everyone else, I'm not saying." "Look at my eyes," he said. "What the fuck? That's a non-sequiter if there ever was one," I said moving my gaze to stare right at them. "WHOA! Your parents let you wear colored contacts! I've been asking and asking but my parental units are like 'No, they'll ruin your eyes!' but it's not like I don't like my eye color. I do, they're awesome, it's just I get bored of them. I want to get some rainbow colored ones. Why'd you get black? I mean I can understand if you want to go with the 'demon-child' look but you seem like a by the book kinda guy," I said in probably one breath.

Manfred POV

What….the…hell? No one has ever said that much about me. And my freaking EYES too! "Umm…they're not contacts," I said. I internally cringed at the way my voice sounded. Unsure. Wait a second. I didn't hypnotize her! How?

Alex POV

Crap. I rambled again. Oh, well; there goes my promise to try and NOT break anyone's brain at this school. Well he's thoroughly confused so I think I'll go now. I turned to the door and Tanc and Sander were watching, mouths hanging open. "What?" I asked. "How did you do that?" Tancred shouted. "Um, do what?" I asked again. Lysander had recovered enough to tell me. "Manfred's a hypnotizer. He was trying to hypnotize you but it didn't work. Only Billy's been able to do that because he's albino. Charlie can fight back but it didn't look like you were trying. How'd you do that?" he explained. "HE WAS TRYING TO HYPNOTIZE ME! Whoa," I decrescendo-ed. "Maybe it's because my brain is kinda weird. I actually broke some people's brains' at my old school." "How do you break brains?" Tanc asked. "It is slang for confusing someone so much they just stand in a confused stupor," I explained. "Ah!" they both said.

They showed me where the girls' dormitories were and then we parted ways. I searched for my dorm and I was with Emma! YESSS! She saved me a bed next to her bed. On the other side of her bed was a girl with purple hair. "Hi! I know you don't know me but you have AWESOME hair!" I said to her. She smiled to me. "Thanks! I'm Olivia," She said. "I'm Alex, and yes I'm from the U.S." I said. "I thought so," Olivia said. "What did Manfred want?" Emma asked. "He tried to hypnotize me into to telling him my endowment but I sorta confused him beyond belief," I said quietly. Olivia bust out laughing. "Seriously?" Emma said a big smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm a REALLY weird person sometimes," I said. "LIGHTS OUT!" someone shouted and cut the lights. "What the fuck?" I said. "Matron. Let's go to sleep," Emma whispered. "Okay!" I said. I WAS kinda tired. I got on the narrow bed, put on my headphones, selected my 'sleep' Playlist and traveled to dreamland.


	3. The Middle Ground

**Chapter 3!**

**Sigh, I don't own Charlie Bone or related characters. They belong to Jenny Nimmo. I don't own iPod stuff or Converse.**

Alex POV

I was in a green room with pink polka-dots. I poked the wall. It was squishy and soft, like a cat. Whoa! Then I heard a voice. "Alex…Alex, wake up!" it said. Hey! That sounds just like-"ALEX!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, waking up. Olivia was standing right next to my head with a satisfied smile on. "Come on! Get dressed quickly and come to breakfast or you'll just get the burnt food," Emma said. "So?" I replied sleepily. "Uhg! Just meet us in the dining hall," Olivia said. "Okay," I said a bit too happily. "No going back to sleep; if you don't come to breakfast you'll get in trouble," Olivia said. I sighed dejectedly. "Fine." After they left I got dressed. Over one of my signature black long sleeved shirts I pulled on a light blue t-shirt with silhouettes of trees on it. I grabbed one of my many long jean shorts and cinched it with my black leather studded belt. I put on some ankle socks and laced up my awesome green Converse.

I walked down to the dining hall and sat next to Lysander and Emma. "Told you you'd get the burnt bits," Emma said. I smiled. "I don't think you got why I said 'so' earlier; I love burnt food." "You really are a weirdo," Tancred said jokingly. "And proud of it!" I said before shoveling the charred food down my throat. "Wow! You have only slightly better manners than Tanc," Lysander said laughing. Tancred elbowed him almost off the table. "Come on, let's go," I said, getting up to dump my plate. We left the dining hall and headed to the art room for assembly.

In Art I went up to talk with the teacher. I have a habit of calling all the teachers 'Professor'. Some laugh or smile and just go along with it, others get annoyed and tell me repeatedly to call them 'Mr.', 'Ms.', 'Ma'am', or 'Sir'. Any way, I was asked about my forte. Some students were excellent at painting, others amazing at clay sculptures. Me, I'm fab at ice sculptures. I can draw pretty good blueprints for sculptures but anything else I draw is incredibly cartoon-ish. But of course nothing in my life is easy and this school doesn't 'do' ice sculpting. Meh. So I'm stuck with drawing classes. Could be worse; I could be making clothes or knitting and that junk. **(A/N I have nothing against knitting, I actually like it.)**

I spent the entire class drawing the blueprints for an AWESOME sculpture. I only got the base done before it was time to go. It's like a crystal room but you only see the floor and one wall. It looks pretty epic so far. I turned in the sheet to Ms. Nordall **(A/N I don't know the name of the teacher who replaced Mr. Boldova so I just made one up.)** for safe-keeping. Seriously, you can't trust me to hold on to anything. I'll lose it within a day. I went off to my other classes. Blek! I'm decent in Science but that's only because it's actually interesting. Who care's if you know what a personification is or if you know all about something that happened 50 gazillion years ago. At least with science you learn how to blow stuff up!

After surviving four classes of boredom and one of awesomeness, I went out to break. "Wazup dudes?" I called to Olivia, Gabriel, a guy with messy hair that was in the King's room, and a dude I've never met. "Hi, Alex!" said Olivia. "Hello!" Gabriel said brightly. The dude I don't know smiled and the other guy nodded politely. "Oh, this is Fidelio and Charlie," Olivia said, realizing that I didn't know the two. "I'm Alex, B-T-dubs," I said. Everyone looked confused. "By the way," I said sighing. "Ohhh," everyone unanimously said.

"So," Charlie began. "I'm glad that you didn't go to the bad side." I was befuddled. "What bad side? And why don't you call it the dark side so you can make Star Wars puns?" They explained to me the l-o-n-g battle between the children of the red king and how Manfred and his family were trying to control the COTRK and TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Mwahahaha! Nah, I made up that last part, they're probably going to control us all and take over this town. Tsk, and people call ME an underachiever.

Gabriel POV

I think we were all expecting her to jump right in and be on our side but what she did do surprised all of us. She looked down and shuffled around nervously. "As much as I love violence and fighting, I can't be on your side. Or the dark side for that matter. I have to remain neutral. I still want to be friends an' all so, you cool with that?" she said quietly. There was an awkward moment of silence. Of course Olivia was the one to break it. "It's fine with me! Guys?" She paused and looked at us. We all nodded in agreement, though Charlie looked a bit put out. "Good. But why can't you take a side?" she asked. Alex's eyes widened. "Oh look that was the horn, better get to dinner! Bye!" and with that she darted off avoiding the question. We shrugged at each other and headed to the door. Olivia had a scary determined look; I think she's going to get an answer from Alex soon.

At dinner I'm pretty sure Alex told Tancred, Lysander and Emma about her being neutral. I know this because there was a bit of a breeze in the middle of dinner. It only lasted a couple of minutes so I guess he's okay with it. They left the dining hall together like normal so Lysander and Emma are fine with it too. Surprisingly when we were all in the King's room it wasn't awkward at all. She sat between Emma and Tanc like usual. It's kinda funny how I keep thinking "like normal" and "like usual" because Alex has only been here for nearly two days. It feels as though I've known her for a lot longer. She just fits in our group so well.

**That's it for chapter 3! I forgot to tell so if you were wondering, Alex is 13. Tanc and Sander are too. Olivia, Emma, Gabriel, Charlie and Fido are 11. Manfred and Asa are 18. Billy is 8 and Inez, Idith, Joshua and Dorcas are 9 10-ish.**


	4. Screw this, I'm coming to the Light Side

**Chapter 4!**

**Sorry for the delay; I was watching A Very Potter Sequel. It's totally awesome and I may put references to it in future chapters. I don't any Charlie Bone related shtuff.**

Alex POV

I was surprised that the guys took my non-commitment to a side so well. I thought that they'd freak out and cut me out completely.I would totally take their side, but I don't really want to kill anyone so I'm neatly in the middle. I mean homicide is illegal and I don't fancy going to jail or juvvie or anything like that. And I'd feel bad 'n stuff. That too.

I was expecting at least a little tension in the King's room but nada, nothing. It was like nothing had happened. Awesome! I took out my iPod and started listening to it. I was working on some unintelligible algebra, when the doors closed. Woo, two hours of staring at papers that don't have any relevance to my life. And I'm not just saying-thinking- that because my last report card looked like this: Math- D-, French- C, Science- C+, Social Studies- D-, 3-D Arts- B, and Language Arts- D-. I mean, when is knowing the Aztec's eating habits going to help me in life? Really?

I just managed to finish my homework before it was time to go. Yet again I had to stay later but this time the entire "dark" side stayed as well. I sighed. "What?" I said, exasperatedly. "We heard that you were neutral so we want to convince you to come to our side," Manfred said bluntly. "Hmm, word travels fast around here," I murmured to myself. The dude that is a Weasley heard me. "Yes it does. If you come to our side, the stronger side, then you will get everything you could want. Money, power, you name it," He said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"How about happiness? Material items don't make me happy and if I wanted to feel powerful I'd turn on a light. I feel happy when I hang out with my friends or I listen to a song that has a happy memory attached. Stuff like that. I really don't get why people want to take over the world; it seems like a drag to me. So no I'll actually change to the light side. Now I know who you are; materialistic assholes! Bye," I said. I walked out and to my dorm.

Heh heh. I can just see what they're thinking. 'Holy shit! What a weirdo!' or something like that but more British. I walked up to Emma and Olivia and said "Change of plan, I'm on your side. The peeps on the dark side are douche bags." Their faces lit up. "That's SOO awesome!" Olivia shouted. She was hopping up and down excitedly. "Um, on a subject change, why are we the only people in the room?" I asked. "We were just waiting for you. It's bath day!" Emma said. "Can I take a shower instead?" I asked. I just really don't like taking baths. "Sure! Whatever floats your boat!" Olivia said brightly.

**Sorry it was so short but the next part I want it to be its own chappie. Until next time! **


	5. The not soMysterious Shower Singer

**Chapter 5!**

**The Children of the Red King series belongs to Jenny Nimmo. Not FullofAwesomeness44. :* The song in this chapter (which FOA doesn't own either) is Exterminate Regenerate by Chameleon Circuit. FOA also doesn't own potter puppet pals.**

Lysander POV

Tancred and I were getting into our beds when everybody else in our dormitory came in. They all had big smiles and some were humming. I stopped one of them; I think his name was Sebastian. "What's going on?" I asked. "One of the girls is singing in their bathroom. You can hear it if you go in ours. You can TOTALLY tell it's not one of the music students though. It's HILARIOUS!" He said still grinning. "Whoa! Come on Tanc, we have to check this out," I said.

We got to the bathroom and, sure enough, there was an off-key voice ringing through it. I didn't even know the song and I could tell it was off-key. It was low for a girl's voice but not so low that you couldn't tell that it WAS a girl. It was strangely familiar. There was some silence and then she started another song.

_It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro_

_And I'm pretty sure that you knooow_

_That not much has changed since then_

_It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me_

_I think you will agree_

_That if one of us dies then the other will too_

_I am locked in war with you_

_Exterminate, Regenerate_

_I thought you always knew our fate_

_To just keep fighting on and on_

_-While time keeps turning_

_Regenerate, Exterminate_

_And even though we are the same_

_Why don't you hop into your ship_

_And leave me burning_

_Even though as men we have our contrasts_

_We're of exactly the same class_

_And our constant companion is __death_

_Look at you, fashioning people into weapons_

_How can you say that you're better than me?_

_We both carry the fire that is said to devour life_

_Exterminate, Regenerate_

_I thought you always knew our fate_

_To just keep fighting on and on_

_-While time keeps turning_

_Regenerate, Exterminate_

_And even though we are the same_

_Why don't you hop into your ship_

_And leave me burning_

_We both carry the fire that has the power to end life_

_But what I do with that flame is what separates our types_

_And if it take 'til the end of reality to beat you_

_Then I'll be sure to meet you_

_At the exit of the world_

_Exterminate, Regenerate_

_You know that it isn't too late_

_To end what seems impossible_

_-And leave time turning_

_Regenerate, Exterminate_

_And even though we aren't the same_

_Why don't you hop into my ship_

_And we can settle this,_

_And we can settle this!_

_Exterminate, Regenerate_

_You know that it isn't too late_

_Too end what seems impossible_

_-And leave time turning_

_Regenerate, Exterminate_

_And even though we aren't the same_

_Why don't you hop into my ship_

_Exterminate, Regenerate_

_I thought you always knew our fate_

_To just keep fighting on and on_

_-While time keeps turning_

_Regenerate, Exterminate_

_And even though we are the same_

_Why don't you hop into your ship_

_And leave me burning_

_And we can settle this—forever_

_Yeah, we can travel time—together_

_And we can settle this—forever_

After that there was silence. I could hear faint clapping through the walls. "Well, that was…. different," Tanc said. "Yeah. Didn't it sound kind of familiar to you?" I asked. "I guess a bit," he said shrugging.

The next morning everyone was talking about the mystery shower singer. All anyone knew is that it was a girl and NOT in the music department. If anyone knew who it was they kept their mouths shut. We asked the girls if they knew anything. Emma said no, Olivia said ditto and Alex just shook her head.

_The Night Before_

Alex's POV

I had just finished my shower ending right when the song ceased. I heard lots of clapping. Shit in my pants! If you didn't know me well you would say that I love getting noticed. But I despise the limelight. Sometimes being me makes it shine on me though. I decided to wait in the bathroom until everyone got tired of waiting. After about ten minutes I thought the coast would be clear only to see Emma and Olivia standing there, smug expressions on their faces. "Nice song Alex," Olivia said. "Unicorn turds," I muttered under my breath my face getting redder by the second. Emma heard me and lifted an eyebrow. "A kid friendly way of saying 'DAMNIT!'" I explained. They nodded. "Okay, please, please, PLEASE don't tell ANYONE it was me!" I pleaded with puppy eyes. "Fine." "Okay." I sighed in relief. "Awesome."

**:) Probably saw that coming but oh well! Sorry for the very long wait but I went camping and didn't have computer access. I actually had most of chapter 5 done but I needed to finish the ending. Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting!**


	6. Detention

**Look who's back! Bet you all thought I was dead huh? Well think again! Mega uber thanks to Kinetic Kat for restoring my drive for this story! You rock my rainbow socks! And thanks to everyone else who is somehow connected to this story! So without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

**Alex POV**

The rest of the week was as uneventful as it could ever be in my life. Impossible homework, funny moments with friends and general randomness. Before I knew it everyone was packing for home. I had detention so I was sitting on my bed while watching Olivia and Emma pack. "Detention is not that bad; I usually just use it as time to explore Bloor's," Olivia said. "I'm not worried about it. The worst thing that could happen would be me dieing from boredom," I replied. "Just be careful; Manfred lives here so he'll be around," Emma said. "I can take care of myself, hypnotist or not," I said. "I hope so," Emma responded, standing up to give me a hug. "See you later!" Olivia happily said, giving me a hug as well. "L8r dudettes!" I said waving goodbye. I could've sworn I saw Emma shaking her head but I didn't care too much. I bounded out of the dormitories and down the hall to see the others off.

"Hey Alex!" I turned to the exclamation. "Hey Tanc!" I responded with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house on Sunday. I got Black Ops and Sander's coming over too," he said excitedly. "AWESOMENESS! Heck yeah I'll come!" I shouted. "Cool! See you then!" he said. I waved as he left for the green bus. The gihugeous doors closed and Manfred came over. "Go to the King's room and do your homework, Thorpe," Manfred. I hopped off the banister I was sitting on. "Oh yes, great Snivellus. I obey your every command," I mumbled sarcastically, walking away. I guess he heard because I could feel a glare directed at me.

Five minutes later I was sitting in the alleged King's room tipping back my chair. I had my work laid out in front of me so if I heard someone coming I could pretend to be working quickly. After realizing that there was nothing to do but my work I sighed and got to it. After suffering through Algebra, English and Social Studies I was done! Woo to the hoo! I decided to go down to the sculpting room to see if I felt like making something. To make things a bit more interesting I did barrel rolls and snuck down halls while humming the Mission: Impossible theme. Yes, I can do barrel rolls, I'm just that ninja. I made it to the sculpture room without anyone seeing me. Given, there was no one there but, come on; gimmie props. Once I got there I got an epiphany.

**Asa POV**

On Saturday I was hanging out with Manfred. We aren't really friends but he's one of the only people who will talk to me, and I have nothing else to do. He sent me to get the newbie….. Ellen? Angie? Alex I think. She's odd, that's all I know. She seems a bit bitchy, chewing us out like that when we asked her to join our side. I wonder why Manfred hasn't tried hypnotizing her yet. It's kind of cool how she's the only one who will stand up to Manfred. Shut up brain! She's not cool at all! She's on the other side!

I checked the girl's room and the King's room. She wasn't in either. Where is she? Ummm, she's in art, let's try the art room. "Thorpe! Where are you?" I shouted. I heard someone coming up the steps from the sculpting room. A red head popped up from the trap door. "Yeah?" she asked. "You're free to go…." I said. "Shweet. Bye, Weasley," she said, leaving. What was she doing down there? I went down the steps and saw a glass skunk about three feet high. No, it's not glass. It's ice. It was in great detail. I didn't know we had ice sculpting….

**Buh buh buhhhhh! A hint about Alex's powers as well as a glimpse inside Asa's head. I can't help liking this lovable wolf boy! Yeah, Alex is so boss she can speak in numbers. Until next time!**


	7. Revealed

**Yayz! Time for chapter 7! FOA doesn't own anything…. :``(**

**Alex POV**

After I got home I went in my room set up my iPod to charge. Dad wasn't home so I got some random food for dinner. I'm sooooo pumped for Black Ops tomorrow! I heard the graphics are the shit! I started to think about the skunk I made today. I hope I got the fur right; that's always the hardest part on animals. …shit… I forgot to hide the skunk. I hope Weasley doesn't know that Bloor's doesn't do ice statues. For all that is nutella, let him not know! Well, there's nothing I can do short of breaking into the school so I guess I'll just stay here. Curse my scatter-brained-ness!

The next day….Sunday

AWWWWW YEAHHHHH! Time to go to Tancred's and play….wait for it… BLACK OPS! Can you tell I'm pumped, I don't think you can. WOO HOO! I pulled on my usual clothes and my Poké Ball T-shirt. I left a note for my dear father and started out for the hilly heighty place where Tanc said he lived. Sander said that I should go to his house first so we can walk together. I made it to the Sage residence and knocked. Lysander opened the door. "Hi Alex," he said. "Supp Lysander," I replied. "Ready to go?" he asked stepping out the door. "Hecks yeah! I'm so pumped you need German to describe it!" I exclaimed. Sander started to say something but I cut him off. "Über pumped," I said. "Oh."

We made it up the hill and there was something like a tornado up there! "Whoa…" I said. If my life was an anime, my eyes would've been bigger than my fists. "Somebody's mad up there," Sander said. I nodded. "Maybe we should come back later," Sander said slowly backing up. "No! For one thing, if it's Tanc who's making this storm we could help calm him down. And I want to play Black Ops," I said. He sighed. "Okay."

Then a tree got pulled out of the ground and was headed for us.

**Tancred POV**

Dad was pretty steamed that I had stayed up all night playing Black Ops. It's so much fun though! Every time we fight I get angry too, so our combined ferocity made for a huge storm. I cooled of pretty fast because I wasn't really mad in the first place and Sander has been helping me control my temper. I went up to my room to see if I could see when Sander and Alex would be coming so I could try to clear a path for them. I saw them come up. They seemed to be discussing whether or not to come. Suddenly a tree came around and was heading straight for them. "NO!" I yelled. I practically flew down the stairs and ran out side toward my two friends. I had almost made it when it hit them… Or not… Alex was holding the tree (that was about five times her height and seven times wider) by the trunk. She then threw it back in the woods. All while being about three feet in the air. She landed back on the ground while Sander and I stared with our mouths wide open.

**That's right ladies and germs, Alex's powers are reveled! Tune into the next installment of Changing the Norm for the explanation. Hee hee! Half cliff hangers are fun! =^.^=**


	8. Reaction

**Chappie 8 comin' right up! Reaction time.**

**Alex POV**

We stayed in an awkward silence for about three minutes. At least, it was for me; awkward that is. "Bugs are going to fly into your mouths if you keep them open like that," I said softly, breaking the silence. That seemed to do it. They shook the worst of the shock off and Tanc said, "Whoa… Your endowments…. They're….Wow…" "…..That's not all of them….." I said, almost silently. "What? You have more?" Sander exclaimed. I nodded looking down. There was more silence. "Well? An explanation would be nice," Tancred said. "Yeah, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Lysander said gently.

I shot them a weak grin. "I can do better than an explanation, how 'bout a demonstration?" I turned away and took a deep breath. As I blew out the familiar freezing sensation brushed over my lips. A small block of ice lay on the ground in front of me. Immediately I placed my hands on the frozen block and concentrated. A gihugeous ball of flame escaped from my palms. "Troll shit!" I shouted as I tried to put out the small fires that had started on the leaf covered ground. "Flying, super-strength, ice breath and the ability to shoot balls of fire from your hands? That's a lot of powers," Sander said. "How did you get so many?" Tanc inquired. "The truth? I haven't the slightest idea. I wish that I only had one though," I said. "Why? All your endowments are amazing," Tancred said. "I'm not denying that, they are awesome. But I think, at least from my experience, the more you have, the harder they are to control," I said with a little bit of bitterness in my voice.

"So that's why you didn't want to join a side at first! Your powers are pretty dangerous if not controlled and you didn't want to hurt anyone!" Lysander deducted. "….Wow, you're good." I said, impressed. "Please don't tell anyone else though, it's kinda embarrassing to be the only one with four powers," I pleaded. "Okay." "Sure." "Sho….. Are we gonna play Black Ops or not?" I said, grinning.

**Wow. This seemed a lot longer when I was writing it. Oh, well! Tune in next time for the next chapter of Changing the Norm!**


	9. Avarage Morning or Secret Out

**SOOO sorry for the delay! I have had a project for almost every class and I haven't had much time to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and read my story. Here's chapter 9!**

Alex POV

The rest of the day was AWESOME! We convinced Mr. Torsson to let us play Black Ops and Sander and I stayed until dusk. Heh, dusk is a weird word. It's like duck and musk. But I digress. I flew home and luckily Dad was already asleep. I made sure everything I needed for school was in my bag and that my iPod was charged and hit the hay. Did you know that that phrase came from when they stuffed beds with zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Monday. If there is one thing I can agree with Garfield on, it's that Mondays suck royal hippogriff. It's worse for me because I have to get up at an ungodly hour of the morning to get to school before everyone else. Not because I LIKE school, ew, no. It's because I fly to school and I don't want anyone to see me. And so here I am, flying at a fairly high altitude at 6AM in the morning thinking about why oh WHY I have to do this. I have never been, and never will be, a morning person. Sleep and I are besties. We have an extremely healthy relationship. I once slept for an entire day! Yes, it is quite distorting to have skipped an entire day. Anyway, the point is, I love sleep. I do NOT like to wake up and have to go to school of all places. Why isn't there a freakin' Starbucks in this town? There's one on every corner in Washington. All these people drink is TEA. I'm not a hater but come on; no one can drink that much tea! Oh, look, school. Wee…..

I found I sturdy tree and hung over a branch to catch some Zzz's. I woke up promptly two hours later when the first bus came to the school. I'm not really a light sleeper but I wasn't sleeping that deeply. I hopped down from my branch and put on some tunes. I gave Tanc and Sander the three finger flick and the 'sup' nod before heading inside. Nothin' really new for classes. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be in school. I know what I need to, to survive. Stupid law, making kids go to school. I know that in the U.S. you can drop out of school once you're 16. I wonder what the age is here?

"It's sixteen." "Huh?" I said. I must've said my thoughts. The Weasley boy spoke again. "The age you can leave school is sixteen. Good luck getting out of this place though." He grimly smiled. "Oh, thanks Ron," I said. He sighed. "My name's Asa." "So?" With that we entered the awesomely circular room. He just shook his head. I shrugged and took my seat across from where Snape was sitting. I placed all my binders on the table and took out my iPod and let myself be washed away in the magnificence that is Reptilia by The Strokes.

Asa POV

As soon as Alex and I had entered the King's room I saw Manfred raise an eyebrow. He waited until she started bobbing to the music on her iPod to speak. "Chatting up the new girl? We usually don't speak to those who have deemed themselves 'good'," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't 'chatting her up'. She asked a question and I answered, that's it!" It was true. She seemed to be talking to herself though. His expression stayed the same. "Whatever. At least it'll keep you from pining over me." I felt my face burning up. "I TOLD YOU THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I TRIPPED!" I shouted. Then I remembered we weren't alone. I looked over to Alex across the table. Her headphones were around her neck. Shit. "If you two need to sort something out I can go. I'm all for the rainbow ya' know," She said, starting to gather her things. …All for the rainbow, what?... Oh…. I swear my face turned a shade of red I didn't know existed.

"What? NO! UGH!" I didn't even grab my school bag before I stormed out the door. I went out my door and ran to the ruin. She thought I was… and we were…. Ew! It wasn't close to sunset but I went to the area I usually go when I change. I started muttering to myself. "I'm not gay! I know I'm not! Because I like HER!" My eyes widened. I looked around even though I knew nobody was there. It was true though. After I went home on Saturday I had been thinking about it. The way she didn't care what anyone thought, how she stood up to Manfred, even the way she talks. I barely know her, but I really like her. My brain keeps slipping up and remarking on how cool she is. Why is it that the only girl I notice is on Bone's side? This sucks!

Manfred POV

(Right after Asa stormed out)

I know we're supposed to be "friends" and all, but when Alex said that Asa's face was hilarious. I smirked at the ginger's leaving form. I sat back in my chair when I heard Alex mutter, "Well, I know who the uke is in their relationship now… Silly drama queen." Ha! Even in a relationship that doesn't exist I'm on top.

**Aw! Poor Asa! Life does suck. BTW the song Alex is listening to is really, really really, awesome.**


	10. A Convorsation With Dr Bloor

**HI! I was reading through the story and I wanted to fix some things. One, everyone's age is one year older than I previously said. So Alex, Tanc and Sander are 14, ECT. Except for Manfred and Asa, they're 17 now. And in case you didn't get it, Alex thinks Asa and Manfred are gay and that they're together. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Alex POV**

Yupp. I was wondering when I'd get here. The Headmaster's office. Headmaster sounds like the leader of a World of Warcraft team….. I wonder if Dr. Bloor has an account. Any who, this wasn't even a big thing. No fighting, no defacing school property, no harassing teachers. I'm just here because SOME people are too narrow minded for their own good. They need to open their minds to the possibilities.

"Let me get this straight. You were hanging from the banisters on the ceiling," Dr. Bloor said.

"Mhmm."

"You will answer with a 'yes' or a 'no'. There will be no grunting here."

"That wasn't a grunt, it was a conformation. They mean the same thing so why can't it be an acceptable substitute? Gosh, you're as bad as Snivillus."

"My son warned me of your insolence-"

"Coolio! I'm famous!"

Sigh "As I was saying, you were hanging from the banisters on the ceiling. Why?"

"It seemed like fun. I was right. It's quite comfortable up there; you could make a pretty epic fort."

"If it's so comfortable why don't you sleep up there for the rest of the year? How did you get up there anyway?"

"AWWWWWYEAHHHH! That's a totally awesome idea! Now I know why you run the school. Well to answer your second question, I climbed on top of the wardrobe and jumped." Dr. Bloor then face-palmed.

"You _jumped_."

"Yupp."

"All the way from the top of the wardrobe to the banisters."

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"That far."

"Well yeah. I'm no jack-a-lope but my air's pretty sick."

Another sigh.

"Dismissed."

I saluted. "YES SIR!"

_Later_

"How'd it go?"

"I get to sleep on the banisters now. Score!"

**That was fun! I don't usually like doing a lot of dialog but this was fun. Anyway, I'm aware that this is mostly a filler chapter but I think it's cool to catch up on Alex's hijinx. I know the bars/planks/whatever that go at the top of a room to help support the building aren't called banisters but I didn't know what to call them. Dr. Bloor needs a new strategy then just being menacing when dealing with Alex. Cool Avatar: The Last Airbender quote in there huh? LONG LIVE KING BUMI!**


	11. Tanc's Mind or I'm Awesome

**Hey hey people! Sorry for the wait lack of plot ideas and general laziness makes it impossible to write. Here's chapter 11!**

**Tancred POV**

Alex has been here about a month now. It's weird to imagine school without her now. Who else would slander the bad side, wear cool graphic tees, cartwheel in the halls, belt obscure songs, and generally just mess with everyone? Don't get me wrong, she can be obnoxious, brash and distant at times. It's not too often though….at least for me. The bad endowed can't stand her. Sander said that they're intimidated by the fact that they can't label or define her. I guess being intimidating gets you detention a bunch though. It seems like Alex can almost say she's had more detentions than Olivia. She's had one every week!

Over the past month I have gotten to know Alex well. Like, really well. One thing you could never say about Alex is that she's closed. She's the most open person I've ever known. Her full name is Alexandra Eva Thorpe. She hates being called Alexandra so she just goes by Alex. She has a little sister, Natasha, who is 11 and lives with their mom. She used to live in Seattle, Washington before she was expelled from her school. She never really told me exactly why she was kicked out. She keeps saying that, "It's a story for another day." Her parents got divorced when she was eight and her dad moved to Britain; so when she was expelled she moved in with her dad so she could continue going to a school for endowed kids. Her birthday is April 31 and her favorite color is green. She'll eat any kind of ice cream and her favorite flavor is rainbow sherbet. And that's just what you could get from her in ten minutes.

Anyway, we're all walking to the King's room for homework time. Alex is currently walking backwards and on her hands.

"How do you not fall?" asked Emma.

"Eh, I just have superior balancing skills," Alex answered nonchalantly.

I've noticed that Alex taps her fingers a bit every time she lies. I think it's just a subconscious thing; otherwise she probably would've fallen over by now. She doesn't excessively lie, just about her powers. A little bit ago I asked why she still wanted to keep her endowments a secret from the guys.

_Flashback (WHOOO!)_

"_It's not that I'm afraid of rejection or that I don't trust them. My powers are insanely powerful and I have four. I just… don't want anyone to feel bad. Anyway, I like being a mystery and under the radar," Alex said. I smirked. _

"_You could never be under the radar Alex," I said, starting to laugh. She pouted a bit then joined in my laughter._

_End flashback_

I smiled to myself at the memory. She had a way of never being sad and making the people around her laugh. That was one of the few times I had ever seen her frown. The other two were when I first asked her about her endowment when we met and when she threw the tree at my house. She got off the negative mood rather quickly both times. I've never seen her truly sad. Sadness just doesn't go with her; Alex is the antonym of sadness.

**General POV**

(Everyone is working in the King's room at this point in time.)

The King's room was fairly silent. You could hear the scratching of pencils, people breathing, a cough or sneeze every now and then. Everyone appeared to be hard at work. Appeared, being the stressed word. Emma was drawing birds on her papers, the Brankos were passing an eraser to each other telekinetically under the table and Billy was reading a book that was hidden behind a History textbook.

Suddenly the Children of the Red King could hear someone mumbling. It wasn't that loud but you could hear it all the same. Some thought it was somebody trying to remember a formula or saying what they were reading. As they strained their ears for the words, they realized it was not that at all. They all looked up at Alex with their mouths open at the song she was quietly singing.

_Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
No you're not, dude don't lie  
I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online  
Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome!  
There's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

You know my pants sag low (low)  
Even though (though) that went out of style  
Like ten years ago (go)  
Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple  
I got little biceps,  
Getting fatter in the middle  


_And lyrically I'm not the best :)  
Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet  
So preposterous  
Feel the awesomeness, the most obnoxious  
Guest up at the sausage fest  
Oh yes!  
The girls are repulsed  
So I hide in my hood like i'm joining a cult  
Uh Uhh  
I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty curtis  
All my writtens are bitten and  
All my verses are purchased  
Me? I'll never date an actress  
Got too many back zits  
Plus my whole home aroma is cat piss  
Every show i do is poorly promoted and if you like this,  
It's cuz my little sister wrote it_

I'm awesome!  
No you're not, dude don't lie  
I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online  
Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome!  
There's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall  
I'm awesome

Check it out

I'm from Maine and I don't hunt, nope  
And I can't ski  
Smoke weed but I can't roll blunts  
Find me whipped by my wifey  
My neck not icy  
Eatin at McDonalds because Subway's pricey

Uh, and my unibrow is plucked  
Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks  
She's like "For what?  
Blunt wraps and some Heineken?  
You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins!"  
I'm like, Mom please, don't blame it on me  
I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve  
My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet,  
And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji

Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift  
Can't tweet up on my Twitter  
Cuz I haven't done shit  
Bank account red, body ungroomed  
The only thing good about me is I'm off stage soon

I'm awesome!  
No you're not, dude don't lie  
I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online  
Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome!  
There's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall  
I'm awesome

Futhermore I'm cornier than Ethynol  
Cheesier than Provolone  
I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home  
With a ego the size of Tim Duncan  
Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin  
I'm twenty four, serving lobster rolls  
Because I spent a decade filling optimos  
And I'm not even the bomb in Maine  
On my game I'm only about as sexy as John McCain  
Now put your hands up,  
If you have nightmares  
If you wouldn't man up if there was a fight here  
If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer  
I'm outta breath...

But I'm awesome!  
No you're not, dude don't lie  
I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online  
Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome!  
There's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall  
I'm awesome  


Through the entire song she didn't stutter or go back and fix something. She didn't look up either. When she was finished she stopped talking and continued to work as she did through the song.

**:D Yayz! Haven't heard from Tancred in a while have we? The song at the end is I'm Awesome by Spose. As usual I don't own a thing. As I said above I don't really have any plot ideas so if you would like to suggest they are very welcome! Oh, and here's a picture I drew of Alex about five or six months before I started writing this story. ****.com/gallery/#/d355w55**


	12. A Frozen Tragedy

**Hello, hello! Sorry for the absurdly long wait. I actually had a plan for this chapter (for once) but I was on a family trip to New Zealand. The only computer time I had was on Facebook reassuring my friends that I was indeed not dead from the earthquake in Christchurch. I was in fact a town away. But I digress, here's chapter 12!**

**Manfred POV**

This is going to be a ridiculously long year. We're only about two months in and I'm already adequately aggravated. I'm quite sure it's Miss Thorpe's fault. She's only been here a month and she's close to bumping Bone down from our #1 enemy. She seems as though she is an idiot, so oblivious and happy, but she's actually quite smart. She is completely in control of her emotions. I've never seen her sad or angry and she's not passionate about anything. Or rather, she's passionate about everything; waffles, the color purple, shiny objects, everything. There is no leverage with her! Nothing I can use against her, I even think she enjoys getting detention! My father hasn't had any luck with her either. She didn't even blink at the threat of being suspended or expelled.

"Snape." Oh no. I'm not talking with her today. "Snaaaaaaaaaaape." Nope. "Snape, Snape. Severus Snape." "Snivillus!"

"WHAT?" Crap.

"Can I use the computer?"

"Why should I let _you_ use it?"

"Because it's my mom's half birthday and I want to send an e-mail wishing her a good one. I mean, there are no available phones here and the time difference would be very inconvenient…."

"Fine, just don't be long." Ugh. Anything to stop her from talking more. She can just go on and on.

"Danke!" …..Was that German?

**Asa POV**

My life is a living hell. School is school, so that sucks. Bone and his gang are being their regular goodie-good selves. I still like Alex. She still is totally indifferent about me. I know some people would say that's good, because she hates the rest of the bad side. That is completely untrue. She doesn't **hate** the bad side; I don't think Alex hates anyone. Any way, Manfred said that the opposite of love is indifference, not hate. I can't even glance at her because then Manfred will know something's up. And I can't let him know I like her; I would pay dearly. And it would just be more leverage against me. Manfred likes to have insurance on everyone; even the people who are supposedly his friends. Sometimes I think I would be better off dead. I could never do it though; I could never make my parents go through that and I'm too much of a coward.

"Asa." I snap out of my thoughts and look up.

"If you're not too busy daydreaming, go tell Miss Thorpe that her time on the computer is up."

"Yes Manfred." I feel like a robot saying that. Sometimes I wish he'd come out of the school at night; then we'd finally be on a level playing field. I turned down the hall to go to the computer room. The doors are shut so I turn the handles to open them and tell Alex. They're stuck. That's weird. I push on the doors to try to get them to open but they won't budge. I put all my strength against the doors but they stay closed. What's going on in there? Is Alex all right? My eyes widened at the thought of something happening to her. I walk up to the adjacent wall and shut my eyes. One. Two. Three, and I run to try and break the door down. I do run into something but it's quite different than a wall.

"Ow! What the- Asa?" an annoyed Tancred Torsson said.

"What are you doing?" Lysander Sage said suspiciously. I put on my best annoyed face.

"The door is stuck tight and I need to tell A- Miss Thorpe to get off the computer. Shit, I hope they didn't notice that I almost called her by first name. That'd be a dead give away. The two of them rolled their eyes and tried to open the door, then coming to the same conclusion that the door really was stuck. Lysander started to speak.

"Maybe our combined strength will break it down," he said. I noticed he said it to me, as well as Tancred.

"Fine."

"Fine." We lined up at the door and got ready.

"Three, two one!"

The door flung open and I crashed face first to the floor. The first thing I registered was 'OW!' then 'COLD!'. The entire room was covered in a layer of ice. I looked up and saw the half frozen form of Alex. Her face was blank and she was staring unblinkingly at the computer in front of her. Tancred and Lysander ran forward to the semi-frozen girl. I want to do the same, I know I can't. I just will sit here, I guess. The storm boy nudged her.

"Alex…. Alex, are you alright?" That seemed to do the trick. She blinked and all the ice immediately melted, soaking us all. Then she did something I didn't think she was capable of doing. She started to cry. Not just a few tears, full out bawling. The two fourteen year olds wrapped her in a hug and tried to comfort her. Oh, how I wanted to do the same! Lysander looked up at me.

"Go away, this doesn't concern you," he said with an attempted glare. His face was too full of worry to be intimidating. I left. What the hell am I going to do? I could tell Manfred what I just saw and give him something to try and get leverage on and a possible hint on her powers. Or I could protect her and say nothing. Do what I'm supposed to for the people I've known forever or stick my neck out for someone who don't give a damn about me? We all know what I'll do…

**Tancred's POV**

I took a little break from consoling the sobbing red-head and took a look at what was on the computer screen. How it was still working after being drenched was beyond me. It was an e-mail from her mom. I skimmed through it but one phrase popped out. My eyes widened and I went back to the crying girl behind me.

**The E-mail**

_Dear Alexandra,_

_ I hope you are okay and enjoying time with your dad. Something awful has happened. Natasha is in the hospital. She was walking home from one of her friends houses and was hit by a drunk driver. She's stable but not well. Please come home soon._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

**Oh No! If you don't remember, Natasha is Alex's little sister. She's very special to Alex so when she read this she went out of control. I usually hate drama, but this is the good kind! Anyway, see ya later alligator, tune in next time!**


End file.
